A boring movie
by Samila1223
Summary: This is a normal Kaishin/Shinkai story "When both of the boys were forced to attend one of the movies that was talking about romance how will they enjoy their time?" It only contan a major hint of adult contents please review


**hey guys I really hope you enjoy my story, I would apologise for any mistakes since I m using my tablet to upload so it isn't really comfortable so dont forget to preview and tell me if there anything I can do to make my wrtitting better**

 **A Boring Movie**

Kudou Shinichi finally returned back to his former body, while it was a surprise for everybody, he felt a rather tensed Ran when he introduced Miyano Shiho, to her, not to mention, that her descion has really surprised him, who knew the former scientist missed her body that bad?

However, she decided not to be left alone, so he introduced her to his childhood friend, pushing away the fact that she looks so awefully like the girl that was in the charge of Hakase's caring, Ran tried to treat her normally,

It was surprising when he noticed them getting along, and well, agreeing on some points, or deciding on doing stuffs against his will, but he didn't mind it as long as he is going to keep his sanity safe, he can learn how to deal with such things later.

It wasn't until Sonoko's brilliant idea, saying that the new movie that was actually one of the most watched ones in Japan, finally came out, when she brought three extra tickets for her best friend, he didn't like to break them the news that his mother has also taken a role in the movie, so he decided to keep silent,

Ran has forced him into acompanying her, saying that not going out will probably stir his mind crazily, and well, after breaking nearly about a quite impressive number of street lamps, he chose to agree to her idea, for the sake of his country at least.

It wasn't a big deal for the scientist, she was quite excited when she knew about the tickets, that she didn't even wait to be invited but came along with the detective anyways, it isn't like Ran would mind it anyways.

The cinema, Sonoko's chosen, wasn't a far one from the detective agency, which really appealed Ran, and Shinichi as well, but Shiho didn't really care about the said fact, as long as, she's going to see one of the most famous world models, who would make a special appearance in the movie.

She didn't know that the detective's mother would make an appearance, however, Sonoko knew it but decided to rather keep silent, for the first time of her life.

Ran wasn't really excited about the movie, but she always loved spending as much time she can with her childhood friend, which was a delight.

Agreeing to them, they arrived fifteen minutes early, which was a good thing, taking their time to buy treats, Ran hurried to their seats, it was in the third row, She took the right one, while Shiho next to her, and the detective decided to take the one on the left, yeah, he wasn't really thrilled anyways.

The lights were shut, as they put their glasses on, to be able to expirience the new 4D animation for this movie, it should be enjoyable for normal people at least.

-x-

On the other side of the town, A certain messy brown haired teenager, was running after his childhood friend, toward the train that was heading to Beika, since Aoko wanted to attend the new movie, she decided to drag him along since well, he really had nothing to do, and didn't want the british detective to get any closer to his best friend, because he would never admit that he noticed these small love glances between them.

Aoko, sighed when the train moved, watching Kaito carefully, well, he's her totally annoying best friend that she had known for all her life, and had learnt to fear every single moment he sat still, because she knew that this oh very brilliant brain of his was working on a extremely insane plane, that she really didn't need to know.

Koizomi Akako, has also found a rather weird interest in the movie, much to Kaito's disappoint, so she was currently heading to Beika, probably on her magic broom, he didn't really bother asking for the reason, but he knew something thrilling is waiting for them.

It didn't take a long time for the train to arrive, they hurried, as they headed toward the cinema, Smiling fondly when Aoko looked at her watch to find that they have arrived ten minutes earlier, which means they still have time to get food.

Buying some corn dogs, and popcorn, they also got soda, as they rushed toward their seats, they were seated on the fourth row, on the left side, Aoko sat to the right, while Kaito on her other side,

They stared at the screen as they waited for the movie.

-x-

It was a four hours movie, he surely should be able to catch a pretty amount of sleep at this time, Shinichi noted to himself, not finding the sight infront of him amusing, as the girl entered her house slowly, to search for her mother who seemed to be kidnapped, yeah, he pretty much found the trick in their plan before even watching the rest of the movie, he needed some rest.

Catching the sight of the usual cowlick, Kaito smirked to himself, as he glanced at Aoko who was already gone in her own world, while watching as the small girl called her boyfriend asking for help, it wasn't a quite bad movie, Kaito stated to himself. Tantei-kun is here anyways.

Noticing how bored the detective was, he decided to lighten the mode, grabbing his card gun, he pointed it at the detective's back, smirking he fired.

Shinichi shivered at the sudden object touching the back of his skin, he rubbed the back of his head slowly, when his fingers were brushed over the sharp side of the paper, wincing, he held it up to light, as he began to read it.

"Greeting, tanei-kun

I noticed that you're not pleased with the movie, which was a rather surprise, since I knew that Kudo Yukiko, took a quite big role in it, so I decided to cross barelles; in order to save you from your boring times,

P.s. Meet me outside the Cinema if you're that bored~

[Kid doodle] "

Shinichi sighed, as he eyed the girl that was sitting next to him, making sure none of them stalked him while reading the little note, he nodded to himself as he stood up slowly and headed toward the big door of the cinema.

Watching the detective leaves, Kaito gave himself a slight bat on the back as he waited for the approaching figure to reach him, waving a light hand slowly at him, not really caring if they managed to catch any kind of attention, knowing that he was already known everywhere as the detective of the East, so it wouldn't really matter to media, if he's been seen with Kuroba Kaito.

When Shinichi reached to where the other was standing, he raised an eyebrow at him, as he bagan talking."Not wearing a diguise,eh?"

Kaito flinched, at the question, "Sometimes, the normal would be the best," he paused, "Besides, it won't be a good idea if you were seen hanging with the phantom theif in here."

Shinichi stared at him for two whole minutes, before nodding in agreement, "Right, it really wouldn't be."

The other grinned, "I noticed."

Shinichi turned to look at the enterance, where people were running to attend the movie on time, however, he didn't really want to see it, he was dragged by force anyways, "Don't forget, we only have three hours, or we'll be caught." He said slowly, remebering that Shiho was with them, which means that he's really in danger, if they got caught.

"I know~" He grinned, "And I'll make sure not to waste a minute without having fun."

"I'm still wondering what kind of fun you're offering." Shinichi said, bringing a finger to his chin, smiling slightly. "But it doesn't seem harmful."

"It wouldn't be." He stated. "I aim no harm, but to please."

"I can guess." Shinichi commented. "So what are we doing?"

"Simple." His grin widened, turning into a sharp smirk, "close your eyes," He purred.

Turning to face the other, he gave him a confused look, which the other shook away with a careless smirk, knowing he shouldn't be obeying him, especially after making sure that he's the thief, he decided that whatever he planned on doing would be much thrilling than the boring movie that was being watched on their backs, Sighing in defeat, he closed his eyes.

"Good boy, tantei-kun," Kid purred slowly, as he reached the other's mouth, covering it with a chloroformed cloth, "But, I wouldn't want you to know my hideout."

Shinichi's eyes, shot open, but he didn't have the enough time to react, knowing that bastard caught him off guard, in the middle of the hall of the cinema, it was said that the phantom theif is insane, but he never thought he would be that insane.

Before blacking out, a voice rang in his ears, that only belonged to a certain rotten thief, "I'm Kuroba Kaito, " He said nipping the other's right ear slowly,

Shinichi shivered, before being drifted into a new world of his dreams.

-x-

Kaito looked at the sleeping figure that was lying in front of him, knowing he has covered his eyes, and maybe tied his arms together, he wondered either to wake him up now or wait for some more time, the detective has been sleeping for half an hour now, without even noticing that he was being carried away.

Normally, for his little detective, he would be quite sensitive with these kind of things, and will be easy to wake up, if he was kidnapped, but he didn't, he was carried away, flew with, even being beought down, and yet the detective was still asleep, it was either the choloroform, that he had used, was quite effective, or maybe the detective has felt a little safe with him around, safe enough that he didn't try to fight him when he asked him to close his eyes, or when he reached his face with the wet cloth, it was true, the detective did trust him.

Stirring in his sleep, his breath shallowed, as he flinched slowly, opening his eyes, frowning when he noticed they have been covered.

"Oi, this isn't the kind of fun, I meant." The detective's sleepy voice, said, making the other to jump in surprise.

"Don't worry, I was just making sure you won't escape." Kid smirked.

"What if I did it?" The detective asked, amusement covered his voice.

"Actually, you can't." Kaito laughed dryly.

"Wanna bet?" The other suggested.

Frowning, when he noticed where this conversation going, knowing he was quite sure that it would be an easy thing for the Heisei Holmes to break the chains and ran away, which is something he didn't want.

"Wait, no." He said. "I mean I didn't make it a strong enough one for a challenge, it's just a simple tie, everyone would be able to break through it, especially you."

"The flatter," muttered the detective.

"Nope, I was being serious, but if you wanted it to be counted as flattering then as you wish." He replied.

"So, what are we actually doing?" He asked.

"We'll have a nice peaceful meal, before starting our night." He replied, as he walked toward the detective, helping him to his feet.

"You know it would be easier id you untie me," suggested the other.

"But that way, it would ruin the surprise." Whimpered the messy brown haired boy.

Shaking his head, he sighed, "Just go on."

Guiding the detective to the other room, Shinichi waited patiently for the magician to finish whatever business he was up to, before shivering when he felt a hand reaching his lower back, going up to his hair, shuffling it playfully before reaching to the cloth around his face, unwrapping it, before slipping back to the other rope, brushing against his fingers, as he untied it, setting the detective free.

Shinichi opened his eyes, gasping at the sight in front of him, it wasn't a strange one, but unique, besides, he didn't guess that the magician would spend alot of effort at a simple dinner, maybe it was one of his concepts on being a gentleman thief, he remarked, before taking in the sight that he was standing in front,

It was a large round table, with two chairs that were covered with a kind of red valvet, with a bow at the end of each one, the table was covered with many sorts of still covered food, a bottle of wine, and two glasses, there was three candles toed together in a circular way, and was placed in the middle of the table.

Shinichi looked at the other's expression when he noticed that he let his poker face down for seconds, changing it to a soft smile, before holding it up again, as he reached an arm around the detective's waist, guiding him slowly to his seat.

The detective didn't react as soon as they both reached their seats.

"Such a gentleman thief, I'm, right?" Kaito grinned.

"Flattering yourself." Shinichi snorted. "So why did you tell me about your name?"

Looking slightly at the shorter teen's eyes, catching his gaze, Kaito smirked. "Actually, you trusted me, why wouldn't I? I mean you could have fought or run away but you didn't."

"Yeah, I can see your point." He remarked.

"Is that a confirmation of your trust?" Kaito teased.

Flushing, the detective looked away, "Actually, you've worked with me quite alot to gain my trust."

"I can tell." He paused, "Besides, the fact that you're always being reckless, so I honestly had to make a move when I'm there."

"Which was more often." Shinichi replied, "Sometimes, it felt like you were stalking me."

"Not my fault." He defeated himself.

Shinichi's eyes narrowed at him, before glaring, "I can't believe you." He shook his head in desbilief.

"Yes, but running into crimes as a daily base is a normal thing." Kaito snorted, still grinning.

"It isn't, but, certainly, stalking isn't a legal thing." He snapped.

"I'm a thief, not a law follower." He replied, clearly, "I like to change the circumstances in order to get what I desire, not to wait for the fate to decide my future."

Shinichi stared at his statement, before deciding to brush this subject away, he watched as the thief reached his chopstick, and started eating his bowl of rice, sighing, he eyed the long bottle that was laid between them, "You know that we shouldn't drink, right?"

"Because we are too young for it?" He asked, smirking, as he brought a mouthful, fork to his lips,

Glaring at him, shinichi clamed himself before speaking, "Idiot, we still have to go back to where we were, remember?"

"Oh, you meant it that way," He chuckled, "I think we will decide this later."

"Sure," He replied, waving his hand, as he reached to the fork on the table, and began eating.

"So, I've never asked how you ended up as Conan." Kaito tried, opening a new subject, maybe knowing his secrets will get them closer?

Staring at him for a brief moment, he said. "Well, it isn't a long story, but I would prefer a deal?" Smirking, he said.

"A deal? I'm all ears." Chuckling, he said.

"Well, We can make it as one for one, I'll tell you my story and you tell me yours," he paused examining the other, "How does this sound?"

"Appeals me," he commented.

"Well, then." Shinichi sighed, before looking at the opened window that was behind Kaito, "Actually, it wasn't a good expirience, but I guess I was lucky enough that I ended up alive." Noticing the frown that was drawn on the other's face, he stopped.

Scowling, Kaito glared at the little detective, "Why stopping? Our deal remeber?"

Nodding, he continued, "I was in the tropical land with Ran, because, I needed to make up for her lost phone, so I solved a crime there, as usual, but when we're getting to leave, I noticed some strange men wearing black costumes, were heading to the back of the tropical land, so I followed them, but one of them caught me off guard, so I fell inconsionous, and they were too afraid to use the gun, so they decided that the aprotxine would be a better idea, because the chance of surviving it are quite low, so when I wake up, I was Conan." He finished,

"That's so reckless," Kaito scowled, "You could have got yourself killed."

"Even if I did, I wouldn't really mind it." Shinichi stated.

Gazing at the boy sitting in front of him, kaito narrowed his eyes, "You want to die?" He asked.

Laughing nervously, he said, "Don't make it sound like that," He took a silent breath, before continuing, "What I meant was, I wouldn't mind giving up my life either to arrest them or save another person, that would have been in my place."

"I don't like your logic." Kaito stated.

"It doesn't matter, as long as, it satsify me." He snapped.

Shaking his head, Kaito facepalmed himself, "Why me?" He said, more to himself.

Shooting him a confused look, Shinichi asked, "What do you mean?"

Deciding to brush the subject away, before he ended up pinning the poor detective to a tree in order to keep the criminals away. "So, it is my turn I believe."

Nodding, he waited for Kaito to speak, listening carefully.

"So, I took the legancy from my father, he was the former Kaitou Kid, but he was killed by a crime syndicate, that was searching for a type of gems, called the Panadora, so I decided in order to avenge his lost revenge, the best thing is to make another appearance of the phantom theif." He said.

"Panadora? What does it look like?"shinichi paused, "Why is it so important."

"I have no idea about its shape, or I would have found it ages ago, but what I know about it, is it shines a bright red color when meeting the moonlight, and it was said it gives eternity." He answered.

"That's why you like stealing on the moonlight?" He asked, earning him a nod, before scowling, "eternity? You do believe in these things?"

"Honestly, I don't."he stated. "But as long as people would kill for it, believe in it, die with its hope, my task will be aviable."

Nodding again at him, " I understand," Shinichi said, before reaching a hand to rub his chin, "But what do you know about this cyndicate?"

Sighing, "Actually, I know that they like using animal names, I believe that they're the crows, but I don't know their places, however, I met them alot of times, thou." He replied.

"I think it would be a nice thing to bring them down." Shinichi stated, smirking,

"Don't make me regret bringing you here." Kaito warned.

"What?" Shinichi asked, pretending he didn't hear anything.

"You know exactly what I meant," he paused, "Stop playing around, you're not a six year old anymore."

Frowning, he groaned as he turned to his food, "It's my fault that I wanted to help you."

"I don't need you to." He snapped.

Flinching, Shinichi said, "That's a rather mean comment," He paused, "Thanks for not needing me."

Staring at him, shaking his head, he said ."I swear I'm going to die younger than the normal,"

"Stop making weird comments." Shinichi snorted.

"Then stop being like that." He retored.

"Like what?" Shinichi asked, confused.

"That," Kaito said, "I guess you do attract criminals."

Shinichi stared at the other boy for some seconds, before noticing him standing up, as he headed toward him, smirking, when he reached his side, blinking at him, Shinichi's face was covered with a confused look, Kaito paused, before lowing his voice, "stop being adorable, can you?" He purred, as he leaned capturing the other's lips with his own.

The kiss wasn't a passionate one, it was a quick beck, which caused Shinichi's shocked expression to be changed into a rather, confused one, as he watched the theif parting away.

"Oi, why was this for?" He asked.

Kaito stared him for a full five minutes, before throwing his head on the table, closing his eyes, he growled, "I knew I was misfortuante to fall in love with an over estimated dense detective, but that's too much."

"What?" Shinichi panicked, for moments before returning to his calm expression, "You mean that wasn't a trap."

Kaito mentally cursed himself, before looking back at the younger teen, "No, it isn't." He replied calmly.

"A love confession, eh?" Shinichi smirked, "Who knew it would come from the infamous phantom theif?"

"Nobody," kaito shrugged, "Not even me, but I couldn't prevent myself."

"Well, I think," Shinichi rubbed the back of his head, looking away," I think it may be mutual."

Staring at him, Kaito said, "Are you serious?"

Shinichi nodded slowly.

Kaito grinned as he took in the sight of the detective all flushed red, and looking away, and that was the last straw of his self control, it wasn't a long time, until the detective found himself pinned on the bed, as the moonlight was covering both of their faces, while the only sound was their own voices.

-x-

Kaito wrapped an arm around Shinichi's waist, pulling him closer to his chest, panting slowly, as he waited for the detective to take his breaths,

It wasn't a boring night at all, he noted, Actually, he should really thank Shinichi's mother for buying the tickets and giving them to Aoko.

Shinichi gasped, burying his flushed face, in the other's chest, "We still have ten minutes," He said breathlessly.

Kaito, roamed the smaller teen's body slowly, "Aw, Shin-chan, you sure enjoyed it."

Hitting him slowly, Shinichi covered his face again, "That isn't what I meant," he paused, "The movie will be over soon, we need to get ready."

"Oh, this." Kaito sighed, "Yes, you're right, as long as, I don't want to leave, I'm afraid Aoko won't like it."

"Oi," Shinichi asked, "Who's Aoko?"

"You're going to meet her." Kaito said, and he proceeded, to get up, pulling the detective up with them, a certain spot protested as he got up with the help of the other man,

"Oi, Kaito," Shinichi said, "Does that mean that we're, er, um.." flushing he looked away.

Blinking at the other reaction, he pulled him closer to his chest, as he sat him on his lap, chuckling, he said, "Yep, it means you won't get rid of me, for a very very long time," he paused, pretending to be thinking, as he reached a hand to shuffle the younger teen's hair, "Actually, until I die."

Shinichi stared at him, for a moment, before leaning down to kiss him slowly, he could feel the magician smile against his lips, but he waved this feeling away, when he pulled back, he found that both of them had their clothes back, not wanting to ask about how did manage to put his clothes on without even feeling it, he sighed as he got up.

"So, how far are we from the cinema?" Shinichi said.

"Two minutes." Kaito stated.

Shinichi's eyes narrowed, before making an apperance for his smirk, "We're in the hotel, right?"

"Well, Yes." Kaito nodded, grinning.

"You could have asked me to come, instead of forcing me to sleep." Shinichi snapped.

"But you looked so peacefull, asleep." Kaito noted. "And I wouldn't want to ruin the night."

"You planned it all?" Shinichi raised an eye brow at him.

"I did," he paused, "But I didn't know it would end that way."

The comment made Shinichi blush, as he looked away, which caused Kaito to chuckle at his lover's reaction.

He should admit one thing, that this adorable little one would surley be the death of him.

-x-

Shinichi waited at the enterance of the cinema, with Kaito at his side, as an angry figure was walking toward Kaito, with a rather uncomfortable expression, Shinichi turned to his magician, with amused, raised eyebrows staring at him.

"BaKaito," The girl called, "How dare you leave me on the middle of something like that," She paused, "It was the best movie ever."

"Sorry, Ahoko," Kaito replied, "I had more important business to do than watching a lame movie."

Aoko took a long suffering breath, before looking at the other boy standing next to her friend, with raised eyebrows, she gasped. "Aren't you Kudou Shinichi?" She asked.

Nodding, he said, "Yeah?"

"I knew it," She laughed, "I'm Nakamori Aoko."

"Nakamori-keibu's daughter?" He asked, amusement was clear in his voice, as he gazed at Kaito who coughed.

Nodding, she smiled, "And the soon kid catcher." She said.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at Kaito, who smirked at him, "ofcourse." Shinichi said, chuckling.

"He'll be in prision soon, I assure you." Aoko said.

Smirking at her,"I think he's already trapped." He glanced at Kaito, "Don't you think so?"

Laughing playfully, he said, "I wouldn't be calling it so, besides," He paused, "I think it's better than The keibu's trap."

Squealing, Aoko glared at her childhood friend, giving him an eye warning, Kaito decided to shut up.

The silence was broken by a female scream, that was calling for Shinichi, he turned to see, a worried Ran heading toward him, with Shiho at her side.

That isn't going to end up in a good way, he remarked to himself.

When Ran reached them, she greeted Aoko, they had met before, Kaito knealed in front of her, as he let a white rose make an appearance, he handed it to her. "Koruba Kaito, a magician."

Ran took the flower, gigling, "Mouri Ran, nice to meet you too."

Koruba turned to the other blond girl, giving her another flower, "For you, my lady."

Shiho raised an eyebrow at him, as she took it, before smirking, "Miyano Shiho, if you should know."

"I think I do," replied the magician.

"Let me guess, a KID fan?" She asked, still smirking.

That wasn't good, Shinichi thought, as he prayed that Kaito would come out with something brilliant.

"More than just a fan." He commented.

Mentally faceplaming himself, Shinichi fought the urge to run away crying, that would earn him a full five years of her dry teasing.

"I figured it," she said, smirking when she caught the sight of the detective red neck, "I'm sure you enjoyed your time."

And this was when Shinichi prayed helplessly for someone to commit a murder right now, like really.

"We did," Kaito said calmly, noticing the clear embrassment on the other's face.

Aoko looked at Ran, confused, but she decided that she didn't want to know whatever Kaito was doing, "Why don't we go shopping tomorrow?" She suggested.

Ran beamed at her, "That sounds great," she paused as she turned at Shinichi "He's going to come too."

"Great, I'll bring Kaito as well." She replied.

Kaito leaned in Shinichi's personal space, before whisphering, "Until then, tantei-kun."

The end~

Okai so ehat do you think? Tell me your honest opinion~

Thank you

Jalessa brown


End file.
